


Random Ficlet Collection

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Joffrey Baratheon is a little shit, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:04:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7344040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlets of various pairings under 500 words. Mostly Tumblr prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. hope is the thing with feathers (Arthur/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa was brave enough to call the police. Officer Arthur Dayne is an extra ray of hope to the whole ordeal.

“Who gave you that black eye?!”

Officer Arthur Dayne did his best to give her a reassuring smile, grimacing as the attempt pulled at his split lip. “Robert Baratheon when I dared to arrest his son for assault and battery. Right now, he’s cooling his heels in the drunk tank awaiting charges for assaulting a police officer.”

Sansa nodded and folded her arms across her chest, wincing when she accidentally pressed against one of the bruises left by Joffrey’s cruelty. “And Joffrey?”

“He’s due to appear before a judge to have his bail set in a couple days. Given his and his mother’s history of disappearing when questions need answering, I don’t think you have anything to worry about.”

Sansa smiled, tentative relief filling her face. “Good, that’s good.” She studied the officer before. Arthur Dayne was the highest decorated officer still alive and serving in city history, and his legend was what had inspired both her brother to join the police academy. But the man standing before her was hardly a distant legend. Instead he was just a man, a man with kind eyes, the slightest hints of gray at his temples, and the evidence of the battery he’d suffered on her behalf on his face.

“Officer Dayne, when this is all over, would you like to get a cup of coffee?” It could be months before the legal system came to a decision about Joffrey, but that might just be the time she needed to heal from what she’d suffered under his hands. And if Arthur was willing to wait…

Those kind violet eyes crinkled as he smiled, this time not noticing the pain of his injured lip. “Absolutely.”


	2. Mermaids Have No Tears (Sansa/Rhaegar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Rhaegar/Sansa, Little Mermaid AU, using elements from the Hans Christian Andersen version.

The first thing she noticed about her prince was the brilliant color of his hair, starlight silver, so unlike anything she had ever seen among the merfolk. There is little more she enjoys than to see his soft silver tresses dance along with the soft sea breeze, much the way she danced for him and lets the warmth of his gaze distract her from the pain.

Her prince, her Aegon, is ever kind, but in the end he does not love her. Instead he loved his beautiful Arianne, temple girl and princess both. She could not blame him for following his heart, nor could she punish him for it. Though she missed her family dearly, she couldn’t bring herself to pay the price the sea witch, Cersei, had demanded.

As she stood on the bow of the ship, preparing to surrender herself to the waves, a gentle hand wrapped around her arm and urged her back. She whirled around to be met with the concerned violet eyes of the King, Aegon’s father.

Rhaegar’s gaze bore into her with a startling intensity, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders. “There’s no need for you to surrender your life, daughter of the sea.” When she startled at his words, he smiled softly. “Yes, I know what you are. And I know what it is you’re in need of. Share my soul, dear girl. You have been in my heart since the moment you stepped foot in my lands.”

Sansa smiled and tilted her head up shyly. As Rhaegar kissed her sweetly, their souls tied together as surely as their hearts, and the mermaid turned human knew she was no longer alone.


	3. Swordplay (Jon/Robb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for valar_morekinks meme. Prompt: Jon x Robb, swordplay.

Every breath and every touch between them spread like wildfire through his nerves, culminating in a physical pleasure almost painful in its intensity. Jon levered his weight on all fours as Robb took him from behind, keeping one arm firm around Jon’s waist to steady him as he thrust, strokes coming harder and faster as they both neared the end. Jon reached behind him, grasping at Robb’s arching back in a desperate effort to bring his lover closer as something coiled and tightened inside, and his world exploded in a shock of heated pleasure, Robb following soon after.

They collapsed into an entanglement of languid limbs and spent passions, slick with sweat, panting for breath. Jon groaned as he found himself crushed with Robb’s weight plastered across his back, shoving at the other man. “Get off, Robb.”

Robb obeyed, flopping down beside him on the blanket they had laid out. "Thought we just did that," he murmured lazily.

"That jape was awful, even for you," Jon replied, rolling over until he'd reversed their position and rested atop of Robb. "We're due to meet Ser Rodrik in the yard soon."

Robb smirked, shifting until his body was flush against Jon's, their cocks aligning and beginning to stir with the friction elicited. "I thought we were already sparring. Don't you want a go?"

Jon leaned down and closed his mouth over a nipple, using teeth and tongue. Robb groaned, rolling up his hips to rut against Jon’s stomach. Jon smiled against his brother’s skin, reaching for the small pot of oil nearby. Sparring, indeed.


	4. Gentleness (Gendry/Sansa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ficlet from the Valar-morekinks meme. Prompt from @riahchan: Sansa x Gendry, gentleness, They have both been through so much hardship but together they can be gentle.

Strong, calloused hands touched her with the same hesitant delicacy one might show fine glass, caressing the curve of her hips, the dip of her waist, sliding upward to tentatively cup her breasts. She purred appreciatively and pushed further into his touch. So far removed now from the simple pursuit of securing an heir, she reveled in the sweet, altruistic pleasure her new lover offered, her body continuing its slow, sensuous rocking as she gently rode him.  
  
Gendry rested his head against her shoulder, pressing his lips adoringly to the silken skin he found there. He felt the inexplicable pricking of tears at his eyes as he felt her kiss his brow in return, her hands coming up to cradle his head and stroke his hair. He dared to give his own hips a lift and Sansa rolled with his movements, the soft moan falling from her lips his gratifying reward.  
  
When had they ever experienced something so sweet and slow, with gentleness to inspire tears? For the first time in a very long time, the heaviness in his heart, and the ghosts in hers, were eased.  


	5. Crack Fic (Jon/Lord-So-And-So)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon receives his first marriage proposal as King in the North.

I promise that this explains everything: [here be crack fic](http://myriddin.tumblr.com/post/146753829211/is-it-wrong-of-me-to-expect-a-scene-next-season-of)

“Sansa?”

“Yes, Jon?”

Sansa looked up to see a look of utter befuddlement on her brother’s face, the likes of which she hadn’t seen since they were eight and eleven and she’d forgotten herself enough to embrace him fiercely after he rescued her favorite doll from Arya’s rough-housing.

“I- I think Lord Condon just proposed marriage?”

“To whom?” Oh, if she had to deal with yet another proposal…

“To me!”

Snatching the missive from Jon’s frozen fingers, she quickly scanned over the contents while vaguely remembering that Lord Condon had no unmarried daughters or nieces, though it became clear the Lord considered that no obstacle as she read on, line after line of passionate, ardent prose.

It was a love letter. To Jon. She committed the ultimate sibling faux-pas and began to giggle.

“Sansa!” Oh, he sounded utterly aghast. Her poor brother. “This isn’t funny!”

“Oh, yes it is.”


	6. A Good Man (Sansa & Theon friendship)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sansa asks someone if a good man will ever love her and gets comforted.

Sansa wasn’t sure what had compelled her to say the words (mayhaps the red wine she’d had plenty of since Arya and Ser Gendry’s informal marriage feast began), but Theon’s expression was contemplative when he turned to face her. 

His haunted eyes turned tender, and he raised his hand, hesitating for a moment inches away from her face. He continued when she didn’t flinch, touching his mangled fingers to her cheek.

“I’ve hardly known anyone so deserving of love and goodness. I doubt there’s anyone out there who truly deserves you, but you’ll find a man who loves you with everything he is. Someone good and just and kind. Someone worthy.”

“Someone brave and gentle and strong,” she whispered softly, her eyes in the past, and Theon nodded in agreement. 

“Aye.”

Sansa placed her hand over his, and gave him a soft, grateful smile. 

Theon smiled back. 


	7. Farewells (Grey Worm/Missandei)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey Worm and Missandei share farewells with their queen before the final battle of Winter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Using the speculative (bookverse) theory that the final battle involves Dany and Jon flying the dragons into the Lands of Always Winter.

“You must leave here,” their queen informed them, but uncertainty and steadfast devotion froze them in place. 

“My queen, this one is sworn to your protection,” Grey Worm protested in Valyrian, not wanting the Westerosi around them to hear him question his queen. 

“You are sworn to my service,” Daenerys gently corrected. “And the best way you can serve me is to take Missandei far from this place and keep her safe. Keep both of you safe.”

“Khalessi…” Missandei began, but Daenerys shook her head, gesturing for silence. She gave them a sad, weary smile, reaching out to grasp one of each of their hands, placing Missandei’s hand atop Grey Worm’s larger palm. The couple shared concerned glances, letting their fingers entwine. 

“I am going somewhere you cannot follow. Heed it as a command from your queen or a request from a friend, but for the dear place you have in my heart, for my peace of mind, leave here now.”

Tears in her eyes, Missandei broke from all protocol and formality to envelop Daenerys in an embrace, one that was gratefully returned. “Go now,” Daenerys repeated as she broke away, Grey Worm obeying as he reached for Missandei’s arm and gently urged her in the direction of the horses.

Not daring to mount with what they knew was coming next, they stood next to Grey Worm’s swift chestnut. They watched their queen join Jon Snow and Rhaegal in climbing astride Drogon, who let out a resounding roar. Grey Worm soothingly stroked the courser’s neck as the animal snorted and pawed fearfully at the ground, his and Missandei’s hands entwining once more as the dragons ascended into the air and disappeared slowly on the northern horizon.

“Let us go,” Missandei said softly, drawing him with her toward the horse, Grey Worm silently following her lead. With their queen’s leave, Missandei of Naath possessed both his heart and his unwavering dedication, and he would happily follow her wherever she chose to lead him. 


End file.
